The overall objective will be to develop reliable immunoassays to diagnose human invasive mycoses. Specific aims of investigation in 1979 reflect the different developmental stages of the immunoassays. The current Aspergillus and Candida RIAs will be further tested restrospectively with the remainder of a panel of human sera already obtained from normal donors and hospital patients with bacterial and fungal infections. We plan to extend the study to a prospective evaluation of a target patient population which is at greater risk for opportunistic fungal disease. Diagnostic correlates will be made with immunoprecipitin assays. Also, using the immunochemical techniques employed for the last three years to develop the current Candida RIA and Aspergillus RIA, we intend to develop immunoassays to at least two more antigens. The new RIAs will be evaluated as before in sera already obtained from the animals models and further evaluated in clinical specimens.